zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia talk:Temple of Courage/Archive 1
Dead Hand Can somebody edit the page and make Dead Hand the winner? Wow, way to jump the gun Why not just wait for a title?--Richard 01:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Call me impatient. And moving it is no trouble. Move, change two links, delete old redirect. 'Sides, from this evening, I won't be on until next week. Oath to Order 01:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Congratulations on Picking a Name Congrats. You got a name for yours just two days after the Colosseum I'' made here. (Which I started after the new name Temple of Courage was started, so I came up with a name first.) I like it.XXXXX 20:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Questions I would like to do a Fierce Diety vs. Tabuu, but I'm not sure if Tabuu is allowed, even though he is an opponent Link can fight against. Dark Ridley 12:54, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Well, you'll have to see what OtO says, but Link fights Mario in SSBB, and Tabuu too. Since Mario can't be here, then Tabuu probably can't either. But I think that would be a cool fight anyway. XXXXX 16:33, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :''Zelda characters only. Oath to Order 00:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should archive some of the older fights.....the ones that have multiple rejects and no one seems to vote for anymore? Dark Ridley 13:14, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Should we delete Reject posts if the person who placed them doesn't say why they did, since it is a rule that they must say why they reject it? :No it doesn't. Oath to Order 14:01, 9 May 2008 (UTC) It is a rule. Just check them. You have to say why if you justify your post. I think that's a great idea. XXXXX 15:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Hey, how about a Veran VS. Onox? PhantomGanonUsurper27 31 July, 2008 Telma Vs. Louise! =] -Ellie. Two ideas(not counting the old one): Rat Vs. Keese and Fyrus Vs. Gohma(wind waker) PGU27 What about Telma versus Tingle? Rileymedora 16 September, 2008 How it works For those wondering, I pick fights by counting both the support and rejects, and then subtracting reject from support. Oath to Order 18:38, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Let me give an example as to how I pick fights: If two suggestions have, say, six support votes, but one has three reject votes and the four, I'll put the one with three reject votes up. Why? Because, technically, it has more votes then the other. 6-4=2. 6-3=3. Get the idea? Oath to Order 18:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Comment Gallery Several Points Whoever formats these battles needs to learn to use their eyes, because there is no excuse for the fights looking this bad. Here are a few points of petty complaining: #Both pictures should always be the same size. One should not be bigger than the other, or the voting columns get warped. Each column should be the same size to show visual equality between the two choices. For the worst example of ignoring this rule, see Week 8. #The center picture needs to be much smaller. Generally smaller than the fighters. This way, the Battle Box stays inside the borders of the page. 100px, no more. If you want an example, just see every fight ever made. #Clearly, the fight maker has no sense for color. Both colors should be of equal tone and shade. They should be like Week 10, where you have one blinding bright color competing against a dark smudge. Weeks 11 and 12 is an example of how it should be done. This is an improving trend, and should be kept up. #Finally, no dark colors! You can barely read the text! See Week 7. If you must make the background so dark, make the text white. Thank you. TacticAngel would cry if he saw these fights. I already did.--BlueHighwind 01:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :BH crying. There's your surprise of the day folks! --AuronKaizer 13:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Template Should we create a template to show which articles are currently fighting? (I mean putting them on the actual article) or would this be a waste of time?? Updating and stuff Diababa vs. Kalle Demos Why exactly is Diababa vs. Kalle Demos the fight? It didn't get the most votes.....It got -1, in fact.......And on a side note, why is the comment section (Also known as the Peanut Gallery) now on the right side instead of in the middle under the voting sections (What I mean is, it's under the Kalle Demos section and the Stalkin section from the last fight) Xykeb Zraliv 20:43, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I fixed the peanut gallery problem. Solar flute That's great, but it still doesn't answer my original question.....Xykeb Zraliv 04:03, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Dark link vs Link The hero of time vs the evil link will battle till one is defeated. Will it be the hero of hyrule several times or will it be the evil copy of link sent to destroy him? Who knows! notice Colors Introduction Paragraph text I don't like the new changes just made, specifically this part: "...and not "battles" as such. For instance, in a boss vs. boss fight, vote for the one you like the most; don't base your votes on whether or not one enemy would beat another in a legit fight." Specifically because that is the criteria a lot of people use as their reasoning, and that was one of the original suggestions for how to vote (like Hero of Time 87 has done in virtually every battle). Not sure how that just changed out of no where, considering its still in the "Rules" section as well. Oh it was? Where? Sorry, I didn't mean to just jump in if it was already agreed upon. Pianist Link 01:46, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Well with the new edit, I think it's fine now. Cheers. Pianist Link 01:56, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Champion's Round Actually Xykeb it is possible for one being to go up against an entire race. You've ever seen Scarface, Commando or Rambo? (Note: this is a joke! For the love of God no one take this seriously.) --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hang on... Who's the dude who's writing the stuff for the "matches"? You know, those (often-hilarious) comments that normally align with a normal wrestling match. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 02:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah I thought it was AK. Seemed like his kind of humor. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 13:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Zeldapedia home page It still says that this week's fight is the Composer Bros. vs. Guru-Guru; shouldn't it be changed to this week's fight? I'd do it myself, only... I have no idea how. Diachronos (talk) 00:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Some designated thing... ? Woah! It's there!}} New Look? Back Off Issue Hey guys, I thought of something. It turned out that Flashpenny and Big Poe were the same perosn, right? What are we going to do about the fights where both of them voted? Will we change the results?03:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Like Like vs. Takurri Editing your own vote For my vote in the Ingo vs. Zant fight, I forgot to a) put my username there and b) didn't know how to use a timestamp. Sorry about that. Hmm... Ummmm... That's true. But I'm not exactly sure which comments I saw. I probably didn't understand them, anyways.--Link in Termina 13:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Unregistereds using fake signatures Hasn't this fight I think this fight has been going on for a little over a week. Hasn't it?--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! :Yes, it has. This is why we call it a "semi-weekly basis". Sometimes nobody really gets around to it. Unless you can change the fight yourself (which I personally have quite honestly never bothered to learn), there's nothing you can really do except point it out and wait for somebody to go ahead and change the fight. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:13, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Y'know... Now that you mention it, I always wondered why we said "semi-weekly basis" since semi means half...we should probably use something like quasi or pseudo instead. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:12, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Technically, yeah. But in everyday language, it just means partial. It's like how we use theory instead of hypothesis. It just looks more colloquial and therefore aesthetically pleasing. Go ahead and change it if you want though, I guess. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Intro Do we have to ask permission or whatever to edit the intro paragraph that describes both? I see a lot of stuff in the peanut gallery about how we should change it but do I need permission? --Hydropanda (talk) 20:04, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, you don't have to ask if nobody did it. Go for it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:49, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Results page Would anyone objected to the creation of a Zeldapedia page that simply states what characters fought each other and who won? Oni Link 21:43, November 8, 2010 (UTC)